Presently, when a user uses a terminal having a single camera to take photos, if the close range view need to be photographed, the distant view can become blurred. If the distant view need to be photographed, the close range view can become blurred.
When the user uses a terminal having two cameras to take photos, if the two cameras cannot focus simultaneously, the user experience need to be improved.
Therefore, what is needed is a new technical solution. By means of the technical solution, two cameras can focus simultaneously, the user can obtain high-quality and high-definition photos by the two cameras, thereby achieving the purpose of improving user experience.